


How To Train Your Human

by Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I love them so much, Logan and virgil are dragons, M/M, MY SONS, Multi, Other, Patton and roman are idiotic dragon trainers, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit/pseuds/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit





	How To Train Your Human

It was summoning day in the human town and Logan and his mate were not excited. 

"We might not see each other! What if we get separated!" Virgil, Logan's mate, worried aloud. "Darling, we won't get separated. We are all being summoned to the same town." Logan replied, the smaller dragon looking up to the larger one curled up against him. "And if we are, I will leave whoever summons me to be with you, I promise." He added on, seeing the anxious look still on his mate's face. 

Virgil sighed but relented. "I guess." He muttered halfheartedly, laying his long scaled neck onto Logan's back and closing his eyes. "I'm just going to take a quick nap." He stated, almost feeling Logan's questioning gaze, the small dragon snorted but let him fall asleep.

Logan looked around at his mate, a soft smile forming on his dragon features. He would never admit it out loud, but he would do anything for Virgil, and by anything he meant anything. 

~ In the human town ~

"Pattoooooooooooooooooon!" Roman yelled up at his friend's window. "We need to goooooo! It's summoning day!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Finally! It's the summoning day!"

"I know Roman! We get to summon dragons! We get our own dragons!"

Patton gasped, finally realizing that they would be able to get their own dragon. "Oh my gods Roman! We get dragons!" He screeched happily, clapping his hands. His eyes were wide and he grabbed Roman's hand, the other male turning red at the touch. "Y-yeah! We're getting dragons!"


End file.
